Color My Sky Crimson Red
by Kuruizaki no Hana
Summary: Zero has been following a girl bitten by a pureblood for months now. Prepaired to eliminate her as soon the time is right, Zero fails to notice his own growing feelings for the girl. Can he overcome his hate towards vampires before it's too late? ZeroxOC


**DISCLAIMER**

All characters and locations in the Vampire Knight are the property of Hino Matsuri. I make absolutely no profit in this.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

This is a story I've been wanting to write for a long time now. Sayen's character appeared in my head kinda accidentally, so I thought I should give her a chance in Vampire Knight's surroundings. I also hate the way the manga's story turned out with so many character deaths and all. Here, I'm also giving Zero a fresh start with a possible chance of happiness, even if it's only for a little while. I'm not sure how long this story will be. It depends on how fast I can write. I've changed some things so they might differ from the original story. I'll explain everything in the story though.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**CHARACTER DETAILS**

Zero Kiryu

Name Meaning : Auger, drill, life

Age : 18

Gender : Male

Race : Level D Vampire

Height : 5'11" (181 cm)  
Hair : Silver

Eyes : Light Lavender

Bloodtype :

A Siblings : Ichiru Kiryu

Sayen

Name Meaning : Sweet, lovely

Age : 17

Gender : Female

Race : Human, Future Level D Vampire

Height : 5'5" (168 cm)

Hair : Blonde

Eyes : Light Green

Bloodtype : O

Siblings : N/A

* * *

**STAGE ( 1 )**

** - Zero ~ Winter, February 19th -  
**

He had been following the girl for three months now, observing her every movement from distance. An ex-human, future level D vampire. He was prepaired to eliminate her as soon as she made her first mistake. Surprisingly the changing process hadn't started yet. She had been acting rather calm for quite some time now. But he knew that it would only be a matter of time before she went berserk. They all did eventually, just like him. Filthy vampires. With one swift movement he jumped off the building and hid behind a tree. No, she wouldn't change tonight. But he could tell the day was near.

The girl had ended up on the Hunter Association's list one year ago. Bitten by pureblood while returning home from a party, ending up in a hospital because of serious bleeding wounds all over her body, and then the miraculous healing. It all happened very quickly. For the girl's sake it would have been better if she had died that night. Now she would have to go through the painful transformation into a bloodsucking monster. Something he woudln't have wanted anyone to go through. As tempting as the life of a nightly creature sounded, reality was much worse. The neverending hunger was enough to drive even the smartest vampires mad.

He couldn't imagine the girl as a cold blooded murderer. She had kindness written all over her appearance. He shuddered at the thought of seeing her covered in blood. _Kind_, just like that teacher from his childhood. He hadn't had a clue that she was a vampire, not to mention level E. The incident had caused Yagari-sensei to lose his right eye, and all because they thought kindness would last.

The girl finally reached her apartment and put on the lights. Her figure appeared in front of the window for what seemed like forever. Surely she must know that she was followed all the time. She just didn't have a clue what the future would bring.

* * *

**- Sayen ~ Winter, March 2nd** -

_Too bright_

Lately Sayen hadn't been able to tolerate the bright winter mornings like she used to. The pure white snow covered everything and it just made it much harder for her to get to the store. The weather must have been freezing cold but she couldn't feel it anymore. Sayen couldn't help but to think that something was terribly wrong with her. She had lost her memory from the incident night one year backwards, but she was sure the changes in her body were caused because of it. She had started working in the store after her parents died and she couldn't afford to pay the tuiton fee anymore.

The owner was waiting for her at the door when she finally reached the store. "Good morning Sayen. I have a request for you. This came from a certain institute yesterday." What he had in hand was some sort of a letter.

"Morning, Mr Satou. Oh it's from a school. Cross Academy?" The name sounded familiar somehow. "What do they want?" Sayen asked as she tied her hair on a loose bun.

"You" Mr Satou smiled widely at Sayen's surprised expression.

"Huh?"

Mr Satou laughed a bit. "Oh dear child, they need someone to deliver some supplies to the school. As I am getting a bit too old to drive I was hoping you would take the truck to the Academy."

"Can't the guys do it? The school is five hour's driving away."

"Frankly, no. I want you to go. According to the Headmaster you can stay the night there too. And who knows, maybe the Headmaster Cross will take a pity on you and..."

"I don't want to go back to school!" Sayen snapped suddenly. She took the car keys from the counter and headed out. "Everything there would remind me of my parents." She slammed the door shut aore violently than she intended, leaving behind a bit confused Mr Satou.

"But dear child, you have no idea what's waiting for you in the future. The Cross Academy would offer you protection from all that."

Everything was already loaded on the truck when Sayen got to the carage. She started the engine and drove to the highway. In five hours she would reach the Cross Academy. She was certain something would go terribly wrong on the trip. But what she didn't know was that by the end of the day her whole life would change.

* * *

Sorry about the short first chapter. I will publish the second chapter soon.


End file.
